


Redecorating

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Torino10154's Porn Sunday. </p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Redecorating

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Torino10154's Porn Sunday. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Redecorating

~

“Wait, that’s...impossible,” Harry said, tilting his head. “Isn’t it?”

Severus smirked. “After all these years, you’re still underestimating the utility of magic?” 

“A Sticking Charm might work, I suppose,” Harry said, considering. “Or some sort of Levitation Spell. And we’ll definitely need a Cushioning Charm. I don’t fancy getting my skin bruised.” 

Severus pursed his lips. “Your back doesn’t have to be against the stone,” he murmured, arms encircling Harry. “You could ride me.” 

Harry hummed. “I could.” His eyes gleamed. “I’d like that.” 

“As would I,” admitted Severus, his voice going hoarse. 

“Shall we, then?” Harry murmured. 

“Indeed.” 

~

It was surprisingly easy to ride Severus while suspended by the wall. Severus helped, too, his hands holding up Harry’s arse, keeping him supported. 

And since Severus’ back was resting against the wall, he was bearing the brunt of the impact. He was also doing an admirable job of ignoring the shrill screaming in his ears. After a while, it stopped.

Face buried in Severus’ neck, Harry gasped, “Is it working? Have we finally made Walburga leave her portrait?” 

Severus grunted, rotating his hips to work his cock even deeper into Harry. “Does it...matter?” 

Harry laughed. “I guess not.” 

~

“She’s still quiet.” 

Severus hummed. “Indeed.” 

“I can’t believe it actually worked.” Harry shifted atop Severus. “Your idea was brilliant.” 

“Using sex to shock her into leaving?” Severus smirked. “It was worth a try.” 

Harry turned his head to look at the portrait’s still empty frame. “You think she’ll be back?” 

“It’s possible.” Severus slipped a finger in the crevice between Harry’s arse cheeks. “You know, we could do it again. Just to be sure.” 

Slowly, Harry grinned. “Maybe this time with me facing the portrait so she gets the front view?” 

Severus chuckled. “I’m rubbing off on you.” 

“Definitely.” 

~


End file.
